


Release at the Chute

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Horseback Riding, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rodeo Competitions, save a horse ride a cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu's stopping in a small town for a rodeo. All he's expecting to ride is a bucking bronco.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Release at the Chute

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

_It's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo_

_It's the broncs and the blood  
It's the steers and the mud  
And they call the thing rodeo_  
Rodeo ~ Garth Brooks

**JUST IN CASE YOU NEED A VISUAL OF YOOSU COWBOYS**

Junsu knew that it was a good idea to get a feel for the arena before a rodeo, but he was so tired. They had traveled more than fourteen hours to get to this small town, and he needed a nap. He followed behind his manager as the older man checked the gates and then pens for the broncos.

He let his eyes wander. The afternoon light softened everything and sparkled off the metal railings where the paint had peeled off. Speckles of dirt floated through the air. It was the calm before the storm. Quiet, and then tomorrow night, the wooden stands would be full of revelers. Anxious snorts from horses and steers and bulls would echo through their cheers. The smell of stables and manure would not longer be a undertone to the prevailing smell of alfalfa and country.

Junsu loved the day before a rodeo. He rarely grew nervous anymore. Not until he was balancing above the shoot, looking down at the irritated bronco, adrenalin pumping through his body, knowing he was going to have to jump on its back and hold on for dear life for eight seconds, all for the winning prize that would pay for his inclusion in the next rodeo.

His eyes were drawn to the far side of the pitch as a man, a woman and a perfectly white horse entered the arena. His gaze landed on the mare first. She was saddled and patient. In a glance, Junsu knew that she'd be the calmest ride he'd ever had. The girl in the saddle was adorable. Probably only fifteen or sixteen. A man his age held the reins, and Junsu's breath caught when the man smiled, eyes crinkling, dimple in his cheek. A wide beautiful smile. He was in a tight blue t-shirt, faded pants shoved into the top of well-worn boots. He had long hair that was pulled away form his face in a messy ponytail. It wasn't often that Junsu met another Asian on the rodeo circuit.

"Are you paying attention?" his manager asked.

"To what?" Junsu replied.

His manager sighed. "Just ... everything here is fine. Go get some rest."

Two minutes ago, Junsu would have turned around and gone right back to their hauler. Now, he put his boot on a low rung of the fence, gripped the top and hauled himself over it. He landed softly in the dirt in the arena and made his way across.

The man saw him coming, and his smile fell just a little, but not enough to be rude. Junsu bowed and said hello in Korean.

The other man stopped, face shocked and then he laughed and returned the greeting, bowing as well. He switched back to English. "I haven't spoken Korean for years," he said.

Junsu grinned. "My name is Junsu Kim. Are you riding tomorrow?"

"Naw," he said with a small, lazy smile. "Just watching."

"Micky," the girl whined.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Let me ride her."

"You just did. Get down and go get Blacky."

The girl pouted at the obvious dismissal, but she swung her leg over and jumped from the horse.

"She's pretty," Junsu said, and the man glanced at him sharply. "I meant your mare," Junsu said, holding out his hand for the horse to sniff.

"Oh, thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Jezebel."

"A heartbreaker," Junsu said. "Nice."

The man smiled. "So you're a cowboy just passing through?"

Junsu nodded, noting the barely concealed 'you're not the first one, i'm used to this' tone in the man's voice. "Yeah. We have to be in Dallas in a few days. Sponsorship meeting or something."

"Sounds exciting?"

"So you're local then?"

"Yeah, my father owns the arena."

"Father?"

"Well, adoptive father. I sort of found my way here when I was twelve. He took me in and let me earn my keep working here and on his farm over yonder. Been here ever since." There was a slight drawl to his English that Junsu liked. Slow, calm, lazy. He felt his cheeks heat when he wondered if this man made love the same way.

"Um, she called you Micky," Junsu said, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, nickname. My real name is Yoochun Park, but if you call me by that I might not answer. No ones called me that for a long time."

Junsu smiled. He pet Jezebel on her cheek, other hand running up her neck. She snorted. Micky laughed and pulled out a sugar cube from his pocket.

"Here," he said to Junsu handing it to him. "Best way to be her friend."

Junsu held the cube in the palm of his hand, fingers flat. She sniffed it, and then closed her lips around it, tickling Junsu's skin.

"You want to ride her?" Micky asked. "Jez is the best mount I have."

"Really? Thanks." Junsu moved to the side of the horse, stuck his foot in the stirrup and hauled himself up. Jezebel shifted under his weight. Junsu's breath caught as Micky's fingers slid along his legs to adjust the stirrups.

"She used to be the best barrell racer in the arena," Micky said, slapping her flank.

"And you her rider?"

"Sometimes. I don't do rodeos. I just work here."

Junsu smiled. He clucked his tongue and gave Jezebel a nudge with his knees. She trotted right up, and Junsu went around the arena. Luckily she knew the place well, because the wind picked up and blew loose hair in Micky's face and Junsu was mesmerized by his beauty and had no idea he was even on a horse for a few minutes.

Micky went to a gate and waved Junsu over. "Do you have anything to do right now?" he asked.

Junsu swallowed. "N-no. Supposed to be resting and preparing for tomorrow, but ... you know. You suck up your courage and jump on the back of a crazy horse. Not much to prepare for."

Micky laughed. He walked next to them and led the way out of the arena. "I only do that to break horses in. You're a braver man than I am."

"Naw, not braver. Crazier, though."

"Is it worth it?"

"Some days."

"You must be good if you're getting a sponser."

Junsu shrugged. "I'm okay I guess. I end up on my ass more than I stay on the horse."

"Is that why you have the extra padding?" Micky asked, leaning back and giving Junsu's posterier a good look.

Junsu blushed again, and Micky laughed. "Wait here. I'll be back in thirty seconds." He ducked into a shed and Junsu lost sight of him in the darkness.

 _What did that mean?_ Junsu thought. _Was he just picking on me, or actually checking out my ass?_

It'd be too good to be true if Micky ended up being gay. Didn't mean he'd do anything though. Based on earlier, Junsu had a feelng that he refused a lot of passing offers from those just passing through.

Micky returned, astride a dapple gray colt. He whipped his head around, mane flowing, and Micky tightened his hold on the reins.

"This is Spicy."

Jezebel snorted.

"Beautiful," Junsu said. "Yours?"

"My family's. He's still just learning." Micky leaned down and rubbed his hand over Spicy's neck. "So ... follow me?"

Junsu nodded, and the next second, Micky had kicked Spicy into a gallop. Junsu cursed and let Jezebel loose to follow them. Micky led them through the backs of yards, side of the road, only slowing to turn a corner. Junsu had no idea how long they rode, or where they were going, just up, into the hills, away from people. The sky turned golden with the sunset, the clouds painted pink.

Micky reined Spicy to a walk, Junsu followed suit next to him. The sides of their horses heaved. Micky was smilling.

"God, I love riding like that."

Junsu nodded. "It's been a long time since I was on a horse for more than eight seconds. Forgot how much fun it is."

Micky laughed. The tree thickened, and they had to duck under lower branches.

"Are you from Korea?" Micky asked.

"No. First generation American, but my mother refuses to learn English, so I speak both."

Micky smiled.

"What about you?"

"From Inchyeon, but ... It wasn't a great life. I came to America when I was really young, and ..."

"You don't have to talk about it," Junsu said.

Silence settled between them. The shadows deepened as the sun set. Alone, Junsu would have been afraid, but he trusted Micky. They entered a clearing. An old, single-room house lay crumpled on the far end. A stone wall stretched around, and then disappeared. Junsu could almost hear the sound of children playing in the nearby stream, and chickens and goats and pigs wandering around the yard.

Micky went to the stream and dismounted. Junsu did the same. The horses ducked their heads into the water. Micky inspected the legs and hooves of each horse as they drank. He unsaddled them and then handed Junsu a rag. Junsu rubbed Jezebel down while Micky tended to Spicy. He let them free to graze.

He took a pack off Spicy's saddle. "I don't have much, but come on." He laid a saddle blanket on the ground.

Junsu kneeled, very confused, because this whole situation felt like a dream. Micky pushed his cowboy hat off his head. He had beef jerky, cheese, crackers, water. Through the trees was a perfect view of the sun glowing red on the horizon.

Junsu jumped out of his boots when Micky's hand gripped his upper thigh and then slid down to his knee.

"M-Micky?"

He smiled slow, fingers spreading over Junsu's leg. "What?"

"This ... I ... what?"

Micky smiled and leaned over him, hand going higher on his thigh. "Isn't this what this is about? You'll be gone tomorrow."

"N-no, wait. What?"

Junsu was too stunned to protest as Micky crawled over him. He went back on his elbows. The last bit of light turned Micky's face into shadows.

"Why else would a good-looking cowboy come and talk to a ratty rodeo hand the night before a ride? Huh?"

And Junsu realized this happened a lot. That Micky probably brought countless cute rodeo boys up to this spot for a night of--

He made a surprised noise as Micky kissed him. Eyes wide open, he froze for a moment and then turned his head away. That didn't deter Micky though, and he pressed that plump lower lip against Junsu's earlobe, drawing a shiver from him.

"This-I ... no, I ..." Junsu didn't know how to formulate a refusal. He wasn't even sure he wanted to formulate a refusal.

Micky's fingers started unbuttoning his shirt as his lips trailed down Junsu's neck.

Finally, Junsu grabbed his wrists, sitting them up, but putting their chests so much closer.

"You don't have ... I don't ..." Junsu bit his lip, because to say he didn't want to would be a lie. Micky was beautiful. But he didn't want Micky to feel like he had to.

Micky pushed the shrit open, dropping it down Junsu's shoulders. He made a noise of pleasure before closing his mouth around the muscle in Junsu's shoulder.

"Tell me to stop," Micky whispered into his skin.

Junsu couldn't, and pulled the shirt off. Micky tugged on his tank top and Junsu raised his arms for him to take it off.

"You cowboys are gorgeous," Micky murmured. He pushed Junsu's chest and he fell back with a thud.

Micky smirked and lifted his own shirt over his head before going back to kissing Junsu's skin. His vision swirled, clouds of incomprehensible muck filled Junu's mind, and he went with his other senses. Feel of Micky's fingers trailing on his sides. Warm, hot mouth closed around his nipples. A moment later, a heavy body was pressed against his, their lips met and Junsu kissed him this time, arms encircling his trim waist.

Micky moaned, and then moved to the side, their legs wrapped together and Junsu finished the movement until Micky was on his back. It was his turn, and he took his time, kissing and sucking on Micky's muscles. His tongue left a long wet line up Micky's stomach and chest.

"Ratty rodeo hands are gorgeous too," Junsu said before their lips met in a kiss again.

Micky grabbed his pants. Junsu broke away from his lips and sat up, watching as the other unbuckeled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Junsu wanted to say something ... but, this was so foreign to him. He'd never just had sex to have sex. He always made sure his heart was in it first.

Micky smiled, and Junsu decided that his heart was probably in this already.

Unsure, he turned around and sat on the blanket to take his boots off. Micky sat up too, but kissed his shoulders and back, hand around his waist and fingers tracing his stomach. Junsu sighed and leaned against him while he peeled his jeans and boxers off. Micky's fingers immediately wrapped around his cock.

Junsu moaned, head turning and their lips met sideways as Micky worked his length. Junsu broke from his lips and leaned his head back on Micky's shoulder. Micky licked at his ear. His other hand twisted his nipple.

"Ready?"

"For?" Junsu's voice squeaked.

"The ride of your life."

"Are you always this corny?"

Micky chuckled and reached for the bag. "Usually." He handed Junsu a condom. "And I'm always prepared."

"G-good. I ... I guess."

Micky chuckled. He pushed Junsu forward and Junsu shivered at the sound of a belt clinking through the buckle, a zipper lowering. Junsu's eyes shut at the sound of a bottle being squeezed, and then jerked in surprise as cool fingers touched his ass. He leaned forward until he was half propped up on Micky's thigh. Slick fingers slipped down his cleft and then pushed into him, no teasing. He winced against the sting, eyes shutting tighter as Micky stretched him open. Slow, calm. His other hand kept its tempered strokes on Junsu's cock.

"G-good, god, Micky, that's ... good."

"You're still tight."

Junsu nodded, hands gripping Micky's thighs. "Y-yeah, just ... good."

Micky chuckled. "Fine by me." The condom wrapper crinkled and Junsu realized he'd dropped it.

"Lift up," Micky whispered. His hand gripped Junsu's hips firmly as they both readjusted. The head of Micky's cock swiped over his hole and Junsu moaned, moving too soon, and it slipped up, missing as Junsu sat, panting, whimpering.

Micky chuckled. "Try again."

The next time, Junsu went slow. He cried out as the head streched him open, and then shouted as Micky thrust up. Mouth open, tongue out, Junsu lowered himself onto Micky's erection until he sat, bodies flush. His hands gripped Micky's jean-clad thighs. The belt clinked as Micky tried to thrust again.

"Hang ... on," Junsu said, half a moan. It'd been months since his last time having sex.

Micky kissed his neck and shoulder. His hand found Junsu's erection, making a pleased noise in his throat that it was still hard. Junsu wondered how he could not be hard, naked under the darkening sky with the most beautiful person with him. He turned his head and they kissed again. They both moaned as Junsu tightened his body, lifting himself up. His channel constricted at the stretch.

"Fuck," Yoochun gasped. "So tight. You alright?"

Junsu smiled and nodded and he slowly rose and fell in Yoochun's lap. "Yeah, just ... damn."

"Damn, indeed." Yoochun kissed his neck again, his shoulder. His hand tightened on Junsu's cock as his body shook. "Fuck. I ... My jeans are in the way."

"Should have taken them off." Junsu lifted himself away, moan echoed by Micky as he slipped out of him. He turned around, kneeling and pushed Micky to the ground. "I want a ride."

Micky laughed. Junsu grabbed his cock, slid his hips back until the head touched his body. He sighed as he sat, body stretching to accomodate Micky's cock. He adjusted, head back, mouth open, and then with hands on Micky's chest lifted his hips.

"God," Micky said with a whine.

Junsu dropped down with a cry of pleasure. A few more tentative up and downs, and Micky grumbled. He held Junsu's down and kicked his boots off. Junsu whimpered as he tried to move and Micky wouldn't let him.

"Hang on."

"No. I don't care if you still have pants on," Junsu said. He twisted his hips, pulling a moan from both of them and moved faster. Micky's knees bent and he thrust up as Junsu dropped down. Junsu threw his head back with a cry. Lower lip between his teeth he moved faster, stronger. His mind spun, dizzy with pleasure as Micky wrapped his hand around Junsu's cock again.

"You are too tight," Micky gasped.

Junsu breathed out a laugh. "Quick ride," he said.

"It's going to be if you keep being sexy."

Junsu slowed with difficulty. After so long without, he fucking didn't care if he was never going to see Micky again. God, he needed to have sex more often.

Micky pushed Junsu's hips up. Junsu moaned as Micky slipped out of him. Their lips met and then Micky rolled away, Junsu's hands fell to the ground. Micky pushed his jeans to his knees. With a little shift, he pushed back into Junsu's body.

Junsu's moan caught in his throat. He rolled his hips down as Micky pushed forward, and flashes of tingles shot through his body. He did it one more time. Micky cursed, and then held him harshly, fingers digging into his sides, speeding up, and Junsu forgot about everything else. Mouth open, eyes shut, he lifted a shaking hand to his erection. But after only two strokes, the pressure and pleasure and need in his body was so bad that he couldn't move his hand anymore.

His orgasm coiled through him, sliding up his spine, curling around his neck. He thrust back, meeting Micky's body with a slap. His skin twisted and burned, and then just as suddenly, everything sensation went to his cock, joined and a flash of white lightened the dark sky. He cried out, and with a single stroke of his hand, he came, shooting white strands all over the blanket.

"Fuck yes," Micky said, speeding up again.

Junsu whimpered as his over sensitized body protested. His head lowered to his arms.

"God, damn, fuck."

Micky's hands gripped his ass tightly, his body shook and his breath left him all at once as he spasmed.

"Damn condom," Junsu muttered.

"Hm," Micky said between heavy breathing. He slipped in and out of Junsu slowly.

Junsu looked behind him. He rolled his hips down, pulling a gasp from Yoochun. "I like being full of come."

"Oh, baby, you come slut."

Junsu smiled. "Tastes good," he said, eyes shutting as Micky pulled out of him. Micky took off the condom and tied it. He wiped himself up with a napkin that had been in the bag. Junsu spread out on the blanket, still in post-orgasm euphoria. His body was going to ache tomorrow. Micky crawled over to him, pants back up but undone. Their lips met softly.

"Good idea?"

Junsu nodded. "My ass is going to hurt in the morning."

"You're going to get bucked off a bronco tomorrow. I doubt you'll notice this."

They kissed again, long, slow, lingering. Junsu didn't want it to end, because if it ended then he'd have to say goodbye to this man, and he did not want to do that.

"You're thinking too loud," Micky said. "Don't. It was just a fuck."

"Yeah, I know." _Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though._ he thought.

"Come on, let's go. You need to sleep."

Junsu doubted he'd sleep. He dressed as quickly as he could in the dark. They rode back in relative silence. Micky asked him about his career, and Junsu gave him brief answers. His ass hurt. Their goodbyes were short, a quick kiss, and Yoochun took the reins of both horses and headed into the stable. Junsu did not stick around to watch him walk away. He went to his hauler, ignored his manager demanding to know where he'd been and shut himself up in the little room in the back.

◄◄►►◄◄►►

Considering the nagging ache in his ass (and in his heart) Junsu did pretty well on his ride. He didn't get first place, but a solid third after staying on his horse for the whole eight seconds. The bronco wasn't feisty enough, didn't give him enough of a challenge. The prize money would pay for something though.

Shower-clean and out of his riding gear, Junsu stood outside his hauler, waiting for the manager to come back from settling the prize money.

Before he could blink, a rope slipped around him, pulled tight and he stumbled back into a warm body.

"Ah, this calf ain't got no fight in him, Pa," Yoochun drawled next to his ear. "Let's shoot him."

Junsu laughed as Micky's arm wrapped around his middle. He looked around before turning in Micky's arms.

"You did good today," Micky said.

"Thanks," Junsu said.

Their lips met and Micky tugged on the rope.

"Gonna hogtie me, cowboy?" Junsu said.

Micky grinned. "I break horses in. I'd rather gag you and whip you."

Junsu shivered.

"Do you have time?" Micky whispered.

Junsu shook his head. "We're leaving in--"

"God damn it, Junsu! Where are you?"

Junsu sighed. "Right now, I guess."

Micky smiled. "Call me? I really like you." He slipped a piece of paper into his pocket.

Junsu pressed their foreheads together. "No promises though, right?"

"No. Not yet anyway. I don't date wandering cowboys."

"At least there's a yet."

Micky chuckled. After another press of lips, he turned away.

"There you are," the manager said, coming around the van. He did not see Micky leaving. "Let's go."

Junsu touched his lips and then took a deep breath. "Okay." After one step, he realized Micky's rope was still around him. He followed after his manager while coiling it around his arm. It was going on his bedpost until it could be properly used.


End file.
